


Disagreeable Like You

by pillowcreek



Series: aofuta week 2015 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Smoking, mentions of hinata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to have an argument when you're both talking about different things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disagreeable Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AoFuta Week Day 4: Confrontation/Misunderstanding. Kind of a bit of both this time. 
> 
> Ahaha, this was actually finished three hours ago but then I had a lot of stuff happening and so it's only being posted now, sorry!

“And he’s short! And his hair is weird!”

Aone stares at his fuming boyfriend. “He’s a cat, of course he’s short. And I don’t… It’s fluffy? Is that weird? And I think it’s called fur… Are we keeping it? You’re not making much sense…”

“And every time I come home, his shoes are in the front porch! Right in the doorway! Even if he’s not here! How does he leave without his shoes? Does he teleport? Does he bring an extra pair of shoes so that I can trip over them? What the hell?”

“Huh?  He’s a cat, he doesn’t wear shoes.”

“And how does he manage to eat my sour gummies? They’re in the top cupboard! How can he even reach them? Is he some sort of freak? What’s the matter with him?”

“He ate your gummies? Are those safe for cats? Should we get him checked?”

“And he always leaves the TV on! I don’t understand why! It’s one button! You just have to hit it!”

“I don’t understand… Did he step on the remote? We can always put it in the cupboard or something, we don’t need to keep it on the table…”

“Did you know that he pulled down the curtains last week? I don’t even know what he was trying to do, but suddenly they were on the floor!”

“Futakuchi… We’ve only had him two days… Did you want a turtle instead? We can go back and get a turtle.”

“Just because he can do that one move! He’s not that special! I mean, _sure_ , he’s small but the hit’s really not that impressive! I could do that!”

At this point Aone was just too confused to continue listening. “Okay, you two clearly need to bond.” He hands the cat to Futakuchi and goes outside to get some peace.

Futakuchi continues rambling, barely noticing his boyfriend’s absence. “And he eats the weirdest shit! He puts wasabi on _everything!_ I mean, carrots do _not_ need wasabi! And he skips when he walks! That’s so stupid! He’s not four! And speaking of which, he still doesn’t know how to tie a tie properly! He should know that by now! But _sure_ he’s tiny and that makes him _cute_ but like, I’m _hot!_ And hot’s better! Right? And he’s dating Kageyama anyways, so I don’t get why you spend so much time with him and dammit, why am I holding this cat?”

“Aone?” Futakuchi heads towards their apartment’s balcony. “Aone, when did we get this cat?”

Aone turns around, holding an ashtray in his hand. His frown is deeper than usual. “There’s more butts in here than last time. I thought you were using the gum.”

Futakuchi scowls and holds the cat closer to him. “I am. It’s just not working very well…”

Aone sighs and sets the tray on the table. “I thought you were going to quit.”

“I’m _trying!_ It’s just hard!” He tries not to pout. “I’m not going to be able to just stop altogether.”

Aone shrugs then glances down at the cat in Futakuchi’s arms. “I see you two have made up.”

“Huh? Made up?”

Aone blinks. “Yes, you’ve spent the last -” he glances at his watch “- twenty minutes rambling about that cat.”

“The last twenty minutes?” Futakuchi stares at him. “Aone, I’ve spent the last twenty minutes talking about Hinata!”

“Oh. That makes more sense.”

Futakuchi tries to hide his grin. “You thought I was telling you about how the cat has bad taste in music?”

Aone shrugs. “I had asked you what you thought about the cat and you just went off. I figured you were just being weird.”

“Yes, because that’s the logical explanation,” he mutters.

“Why does Hinata bother you so much anyways?”

Futakuchi feels a blush creeping across his cheeks and he looks away, pouting slightly. “Well, it’s just that… You’re always paying such close attention to him, and looking after him, and I dunno… I guess I just got kind of jealous.”

“Jealous.”

“Yes, jealous! He’s small and you think he needs protecting and you don’t always do that for me.” He’s startled when Aone wraps his arms around him, the cat jumping out of his arms and running off.

“You don’t need to be jealous of him. I chose you, didn’t I?”

“I know, but I don’t… I dunno, _challenge_ you.” Aone laughs slightly and Futakuchi glares up at him. “What?”

“When we were in high school, I always used to get jealous of Kamasaki, because he challenged you in a way I never could. But then we got together and I realised that not all relationships need to be about challenging each other. Some people need that, but others like us don’t.”

Futakuchi gives him a small smile. “That’s probably the most you’ve said to me in one go for a while.” His boyfriend blushes and he continues. “But I appreciate it. It’s just hard not to be jealous sometimes, he’s just so much more agreeable than I am.”

“But I don’t want someone agreeable. I want someone disagreeable... like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @pillowcreeks


End file.
